Anniversary
by messersmontana
Summary: Danny and Lindsay have been together for a year takes place a year after Snow Day Danny takes her for a surprise date.


Title: Anniversary

Author: messersmontana

Rating: teen

Spoilers: Anything between 2X03 and some of season 4

Summary: It's Danny and Lindsay's first anniversary. They've been together a year and he takes her somewhere special.

Pairings: Danny & Lindsay

CSI show: CSI NY

Disclaimer: I don't own them and we do know who does.

Feedback: Yes please.

Lindsay took one more look in the mirror before she went to open the door. It was hers and Danny's first anniversary. They'd been a couple exactly one year today. He wouldn't even tell her where he was taking her either; he said it was a surprise.

She opened the door and watched as Danny's eyes traveled over her body, starting from her head to her feet and back to smile as they reached her eyes again. "Lookin' good Montana. Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

She smiled back at him. "I'm ready to go, but I still don't know where we're going. I don't suppose you'll tell me where you're taking me?"

Danny shook his head. "Nope, no way, Montana. It's a surprise, and you're not going to find out until we get there. You trust me?" He asked.

"Of course I do, Danny. I trust you with my life." She answered.

"Then trust me with this. I want this to be a surprise. So, if you're ready, let's get this show on the road." He said as he ushered her out the door and to the elevator. Once out on the street, he lead her to a waiting limo.

"Danny, a limo? I feel under dressed for riding in a limo." She told him.

Danny kissed her and opened the door to the limo for her. "You're dressed perfectly for this ride, just enjoy yourself today. This is all for you, Montana."

Lindsay got in and moved over so that Danny could get in with her. She noticed that the windows were dark and that she could barely see out. She looked over at him and gave him a questioning look. "Danny?" She asked.

"You'll see Montana." Was all he said to her. He pushed a button on the door to let the driver know that he was ready and then he sat back next to her and took her hand.

Lindsay watched Danny as they rode, waiting for any change in his facial expression. She knew the second they were getting close because he was starting to look nervous. She tried to see where they were, but the windows were too dark.

Danny turned to look at her. "Okay, Lindsay, I'm gonna ask you once again to trust me. I'm gonna blind fold you for the last part of the surprise. Do you still trust me?" He asked her again.

She gave him a nervous smile. "Completely Danny." Was all she said.

He placed the blindfold over her eyes and after a second of panic, she was lead out of the car and into the sunlight. She could feel the heat on her face and the warmth of his hand on her arm to guide her.

She almost tripped at one point and started to panic, but he calmed her with his hand and his voice. "Easy there Montana, I've got you."

She calmed down and let him lead her once again. "I know Danny, it's an automatic reaction."

"Well, we're almost there, it'll only be a couple more minutes and I can take this off." He assured her. He kept guiding her until they reached their destination.

"Okay, Montana, we're here. Are you ready for your anniversary surprise?" He asked her, reaching for the blind fold.

She turned to face him so he could take the blind fold off. "Yeah, I'm so ready to take this thing off." She answered him.

He untied the blind fold and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at his surprise and smiled, she knew exactly why he brought her there. "The tiger enclosure, where we first met? This is so sweet Danny. I haven't been here since that day."

"I know that we started off on the wrong foot, but this is where we first laid eyes on each other. Oh, and I do want to apologize to you for that dirty trick I played on you that first day." He told her as he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

She pulled back and looked at him. "Danny, that was three years ago, I've long since forgiven you. I thought that you knew that." She said.

Danny pulled her back into his arms. "No, I didn't, but I'm glad I do now. So, how do you like your anniversary gift?" He asked.

Lindsay hugged him back. "This is the best gift anyone could have given me. Thank you so much Danny. I love it and will never forget this one." She gave him an evil look. "Now, how are you going to top this one next year?" She asked.

Danny laughed and kissed her tenderly. "Oh, Montana, I love you. But really, I have a whole year to figure that out, and who knows what might inspire me in the coming year? So I guess we'll have to see when next year comes around." He replied.

Lindsay stared at him in shock. "What did you just say Danny?"

"I said that I love you. Didn't you know that?" He asked her.

Lindsay's eyes filled with tears. "No, Danny, I wasn't sure. You've never said the words. I love you too, by the way. I have for a long time." She reached up to kiss him.

Just then a man approached them. "Would you guys like to have a picture taken in front of the tiger exhibit? Maybe something to help you remember today?" He asked them.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna forget today, but if you want a picture Danny, I'd love one too." Lindsay replied.

"You heard the lady, let's take a picture." Danny told the camera man.

After walking through the zoo together, they stopped at the booth to pick up their pictures. Danny bought each of them picture key chain and then an 8X10 to hang in each of their apartments.

"I love this picture Danny. It will be my favorite picture forever. I will never forget today." She told him.

"I won't forget today either, Montana. I love you. Happy Anniversary." He said as he hugged her.

She kissed him. "Happy Anniversary Danny. I love you too."

The End


End file.
